Deal
by LoveYouForeverAndMore
Summary: The group is in their senior year. Garrett has a big football game coming up that is really important, since there are also going to be college scouts. He is nervous and is constantly biting his nails. His girlfriend Jasmine tries to find a way to get him stop doing that. Will she have succes? Jarrett One Shot! :) I'M BACK! :D Disclaimer: I don't own anything! :D R&R! :)


**Hello everybody!**

**I'm back :D I know it's shocking, but I am :)**

**I needed like over a month to finally come back, but I decided to do it :D**

**I honestly was already back yesterday and that's why I reviewed so many stories at one time... :D**

**Well, but today I'm back with a little One Shot for you :)**

**I loved all the new episodes and I hope you did, too :D**

**Well, here comes my very first Jarrett One Shot since I'm back! :D**

**I still love them the most no matter what and had to write this for the two cuties :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy and please don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Jenny xxxx**

* * *

**Summary:**

**The gang is in their senior year. Garrett has a big football game coming up that is really important, since there are also going to be college scouts. He is nervous and is constantly biting his nails. His girlfriend Jasmine tries to find a way to get him stop doing that. Will she have succes?**

* * *

**After school**

**Jasmine's POV:**

After school I was at my locker, waiting for my boyfriend Garrett.

We were together since a bit over 6 months now and we all were in our senior year.

Since the others weren't there today and Garrett had a huge match tomorrow were talent scouts came I wanted to bring him on other thoughts.

Like every good girlfriend would do it of course.

I smiled at the thought just as Garrett greeted me from behind, ''Hey Jaz.''

I turned around smiling to him and replied, ''Hey Garrett, there y- What are you doing?''

Garrett quickly put his hand away from his mouth, but I looked at him shocked.

''Did you just bite your nails?'' I asked him.

He didn't do that since that accident in the museum. Why was he doing it now?

Garrett looked down at that and quickly replied, ''No?''

Well, but it sounded more like a question and I raised an eyebrow at him.

Garrett groand and then said, ''Okay, yes. I just can't help it. I'm really nervous about the game tomorrow!''

I chuckled at that and shook my head.

''Well, I have a better idea what you can do with your hands.'' I stated.

Then I took his hand and smiled at him.

Well, but he brought his other hand to his mouth and I gave him a look.

He quickly put it away and then told me, ''Let's just go to Rumble Juice. I need some distraction.''

I nodded at that and that was then what we did.

As we arrived at Rumble Juice, Garrett sighed.

''This is so much pressure for me, what if nobody wants me in the sports college?'' He asked worried as we sat down.

I rolled my eyes at that.

''Garrett, you'll be fine. You're awesome in football and you're the captain since last year!'' I exclaimed.

He should really just finally calm down.

This was no nice date, if he was like that to be honest.

Garrett looked down at that and then replied, ''I'm sorry, but this is really hard.''

I shook my head at him smiling and then told him, ''Don't worry, but just calm down and enjoy the date.''

Garrett nodded at that and I gave him a peck on the lips.

He really did seem to calm down at that.

''I'm going to get our smoothies.'' He replied to me.

I nodded and he walked away.

Well, but I saw how he bit his nails quickly while walking up there.

Oh man. This was going to be a long day.

I sighed and leaned back in the booth as Garrett already came back three minutes later.

''Here is your smoothie.'' He said to me.

I gave him a raised eyebrow and he quickly started to sip his smoothie.

''You do know that I saw how you bit your nails as you walked up to the counter?'' I asked him.

**Garrett's POV:**

''You do know that I saw how you bit your nails as you walked up to the counter?'' She asked me.

I went bright red at that and looked down.

''I'm sorry. I don't want to ruin our date, because of me, biting my nails.'' I replied.

I really didn't want to but I was about to.

How could I stop with being so nervous?

I didn't want to disappoint my girlfriend and especially not, since she was just trying to help me.

''Just try to think about something else. Think about me.'' Jasmine stated.

I couldn't help , but chuckle at that and nodded, looking smiling at her.

Jasmine grinned and it actually worked.

The urge to bite my nails was suddenly away.

''Or think about how awesome you'll do tomorrow.'' Jasmine added.

There it was again.

This made me freaking nervous and I started biting my nails again.

Jasmine sighed and I looked worried at her.

''You started with the football theme again. This is making me freaking nervous!'' I told her.

Jasmine looked sorry at me and then down.

''I'm not mad at you, but I don't know what to do!'' I added quickly.

Jasmine seemed to think about that as suddenly her face lit up.

''I might have an idea.'' She stated.

Oh oh. I did not like this face.

''What's your idea? If it is something with tape on my mouth-''

''No, nothing like this.'' Jasmine quickly cut me off.

''What then?'' I asked.

I knew that the idea would probably not be for my liking.

''If you don't stop biting your nails, I won't do this-''

She leaned in and kissed me firm on the lips.

I kissed back, but she already leaned back.

''For the whole day.'' She finished her sentence.

I looked at her in disbelief.

''No kissing for the whole day if I don't stop?!'' I asked her.

Jasmine grinned and nodded.

''Yes. No kissing for the whole day. Well, but if you don't bite your nails-''

''What then?'' I asked her hopefully.

Well, I didn't like the plan , but I knew that Jasmine would do it anyway.

''Every hour you come out without nail biting you get more of them.'' Jasmine added grinning.

I looked a bit stunned at her.

Well, but then I grinned and then replied, ''Deal. But... Do I get some energy to start?''

Jasmine rolled her eyes, but she leaned in again.

I leaned in , too and we kissed long and passionate.

As we broke apart Jasmine rolled her eyes and then told me, ''Well, the deal starts... Now!''

Well, and boy did I not bite my nails anymore.

Even though my lips were hurting a lot at the day, but the deal was totally worth it.

* * *

**I know that that wasn't my best one.**

**Well, but I wasn't there for a while and I still hope that you guys liked it! :D**

**Don't forget to review/follow/favorite! :D**

**See you hopefully soon at another story! :)**


End file.
